


Eyes On Me

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of a praise kink, M/M, Voyeurism, and theres an underage mention, but its brief, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Bruce was away didn't mean him and Dick couldn't still play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hartley_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/gifts).



> Alright, so the original thought behind this was Sol's, but I warped it a bit so if it sucks, really don't blame her, that's on me.  
> Also, i feel I should apologize for my awful summary.

Bruce hadn’t been able to concentrate all day. Usually, when he got like this, he didn’t have to look far for the solution. Dick having always been more than eager to lend him a helping hand or two. But Lucius had managed to convince Bruce into a cooperate retreat, Alfred practically pushing him out the door at the idea of an almost vacation. _Get some sun, Master Bruce. Meet a nice girl and try to keep her this time._ But it wasn’t the elusive ‘nice girl’ of Alfred’s hopes that Bruce couldn’t stop thinking of. No nice girl could ever taste so sweet as his Robin. _Nightwing. He’s Nightwing now. Though maybe, if i'm lucky, he’ll always be my Robin._

So when the time came that he could sneak back away to his penthouse hotel suite, Bruce didn’t hesitate in bringing out the bulkier encrypted computer linked up to the Batcave. Nightwing had promised to take Gotham tonight and operate out of the cave, to be available if Bruce wanted any updates. It was even Dick’s idea to hang back from patrol unless needed. And the pleased little hum Bruce felt at that thought only drove him further in this idea.

Bruce slipped on his earpiece and connected the systems. Files from the night appearing on the screen and he could hear a humming on the other end. An old circus tune from Dick's childhood that made Bruce smile.

“Nightwing, you read me?”

“Loud and clear, Batman. You didn’t last very long out there in the real world.”

“Enough snark and more updates.” But Bruce was smiling with those words, a smile that Dick would no doubt hear echoed in his voice.

And as Nightwing started rattling off updates and status reports on the ones actually out on patrol, Bruce flipped on the video transmission. Practically sighing when Dick’s masked face filled the screen, the blue of the Nightwing insignia capturing the light as Dick swiveled in the chair Batman was so used to using. Bruce wondered how long it would take for Nightwing to figure out he was being watched. Decided it could prove an...enlightening exercise.

“ _Nightwing._ ” 

“Yea boss?” There was a smirk at the way Dick immediately straightened. Noting the change in the dialect of his voice and responding instantaneously, out of sheer habit. He’d been trained well.

“I need you to write down a few addresses. Pen and paper, away from the databases.” He could see the young adult’s brain working through the odd request even from behind the domino mask Nightwing always wore. Waiting until Dick retrieved the needed materials before running off the addresses. He didn’t wait for Nightwing to say he was ready. But that in itself wasn’t too unusual and Dick didn’t pick up on it.

As their conversation continues, Bruce kept it up. Giving idle commands, write this, tell me more on that, move something to the left. If he had to guess by the look of concentration, Dick nearly forgot that Bruce wasn’t actually down there with him for a minute or two. It wasn’t until Nightwing brought a mug to his lips, an old one Dick had made for Bruce when Dick was still new to being Robin. Colorful and sporting a ‘#1 World’s Greatest Detective’ that the tone shifted. He couldn’t not comment on it. “You’re using my mug.”

Nightwing half froze, eyes narrowing. “So you _can_ see me right now.”

He doesn’t bother denying it. Doesn’t even want to. “Yes.” And Dick almost looks scandalized a moment before just smirking.

“Missed this pretty face, huh?” Bruce grunted, but it wasn’t a denial.

“Take off that mask. I want to see your eyes.”

“Kinky, B. _I like it._ ” And Dick’s still grinning as he does as he’s told. And Bruce hums, wants to run his hands through Dick’s hair. Feel the soft locks as he works his fingers in tighter, grips until Dick groans and pants with it. But he can’t do that now. No, he’ll have to make due with what’s available.

When Dick set the mask down, leaning back in the chair and eyes roaming over the batcomputer, no doubt trying to be discreet in looking for the camera as he took another cocky sip from the mug, _Bruce's mug_ , the man cleared his throat. "Unzip your suit."

Dick practically spits out coffee at that. Giving a chocked " _What?_ ”

“Unzip your suit, front zippers and make it slow. Unless that is...you don’t want to.” He watched as blue eyes flickered throughout the cave, doesn’t hold back the chuckle when he sees the deciding moment, the youth practically jumping to do as he’s told.

“This is new Bruce, even for us.” His voice sounds different already, there's a waver there already that's promising for what's to come.

“I said _slow_ , Dick.”

Eyes widened at Bruce’s none-to-gentle response and the boy nodded, sheepish. A red working its way up delicate features as Dick’s breathing deepened and he slid the hidden zipper down. Bruce wanted to give a soft growl when he saw the way that blush worked its way down his neck and chest. “S-sorry, B.”

“Batman.” Suddenly he’s glad he updated the system before leaving, that he could see the way Dick shivers at that word.

“Sorry, Batman.” Teeth worry against Dick’s lower lip, but the corners are twitched up in a smile. Bruce can’t think of more beautiful sight. Exactly what he’d been craving to see. Dark lashes visible as Dick begins to slide out of the top _for him._ Because he said so. And maybe Dick couldn’t see Bruce’s smirk, but he wondered if the kid could still hear it.

“Touch yourself.”

Dick swings his hips as the top fell to the floor. _Always the performer._ Eyes still searching discreetly for Bruce’s viewpoint. “Where?”

“ _Good boy_. You’ve always been a quick study.” And that young body rolls with the compliment, like it always does when Bruce talks like this, breath catching and barely concealed pride. Bruce himself proud of how worked up he is already. Grateful for young blood. “Your chest, circle a hand around your left nipple, play with it like I would. Just the way you like it. The other can start to undo those trousers..looks like they’re getting a bit _uncomfortable._ ” The way that last word rolled off his tongue made Dick shiver again, chest heaving with the motions and a low whine as he does as he’s told.

“ _Please_..don’t stop.”

“Excuse me?”

The words come out frustrated and breathless. “Batman, please don’t stop speaking. I want to _hear_ you. I want to see you here with me, _please_.”

Bruce chuckles thick, heavy. Boarding a sadistic edge that he thinks he should try harder to reign in, but doesn’t. “You don’t get to see me. But you’re doing _so well._ All hot and bothered for me already. Always the good little boy. Always seeking the Bat's approval.” And Dick’s mouth falls open in a pant, features finally stripped of the cocky composure he wears so well these days. Bottoms finally coming undone after a rather entertaining bout of fumbling. “Lose them. _All of it._ You don’t need those anymore now that I’m here.” Dark hair falls in his face as he nods and complies. _So dutiful, so perfect._ Cock bobbing free and Dick moving frantically to get all the fabric untangled around his legs. To get it all off before he’s resettling in Bruce’s chair, stripped bare and chest still flushed and heated. Fluttering with his breathes and Bruce can imagine exactly how it must feel against the sharp cool of the air down in the batcave. A hand resting on his own hardening length and squeezing through his clothes.

“Bruce I- can I-I mean- _may I-_?” Dick’s voice is so wracked with whatever this is that Bruce groans at it. Doesn't push to make him finish the question.

“Go ahead. You can touch it, but _slowly._ Control your movement.” And Dick’s nodding again, hand reaching down and gripping his length, moaning at the contact and Bruce has to shift himself as Dick starts to slowly work along his member. Moaning again, so lost in the action, in playing with himself, putting on a show that the heavy blues of his eyes fall closed as his mouth parts.

“ _Eyes up_ , soldier.” And Dick twists his hips, thighs contracting against the leather of the chair, one leg swinging around to hook over the armrest. Putting himself on full display as he grits his teeth a little but listens, eyes reopening. “Listen carefully… _are you listening?_ ” Another nod and Bruce’s voice gets hard, demanding even through the lust. “Use your words with me, boy.”

And the sound of Dick’s voice so broken, so needy is worth it. “Y-yes I’m listening. Bruce _-batman_ I’ll listen, _I’ll be good_.”

“Mmm, You like being good for me, don’t you? Always have. Now tell me, when was the first time you touched yourself for me? How old were you?” A desperate noise and eyes falling closed in concentration as Bruce reminded Dick again to keep his strokes slow.

“Fif-fifteen.”

“Yes. You were fifteen weren’t you. So good and dutiful even then. Making the same delicious sounds you’re making now. _I’m proud of you,_ Dick. Proud of how far you’ve come for me.” And Bruce moans at the way Dick’s cock twitches at that, hand picking up speed again, gripping harder and mewling until Bruce growls. Dick nearly sobbing with the effort of reigning himself back in, but he does. _Always the good little boy._

\---

“ _Open those eyes, Robin._ ” 

And Dick does, automatically obeying the commanding voice on instinct. “I can’t see you, Bruce. It’s not _fair_ please, _please_.” His eyes looked around the screens again but try as he might, Dick just couldn’t place where the camera was. _Maybe they were everywhere._ His gaze rises to the cave’s towering ceiling.

Dick couldn’t see any of the bats he knew to live up there, but searching that darkness from this position was helping him to control himself. That deep voice still surrounding him, edging him on with compliments and praise. Kind words that almost didn’t fit with Batman’s gruff voice but went straight to his groan with heat like always. Like Bruce knew they would.

“But you know that I can see you, my _pretty boy_ , working yourself so well for me.” Dick whines, distantly hating the way it echoes throughout the cave. His own broken noises and pants playing back for him as he hears Bruce in his ear, as solid and powerful as if the man were there himself. “Maybe I should have you work yourself open for me. Slick and wet and desperate for my cock. Sounds about right. But no, that will have to wait for next time. You’ve let yourself get too desperate already. Wouldn’t be able to pull it off without me there. _So needy._ ”

He’s already practically sobbing at those words. But when there’s the distinct sound of a zipper, he wants to cry out, to whine and complain that he’s this far, sensations clouding his brain and Bruce is just _now_ getting in on it. Had been doing nothing but _watching_ this whole time. It sends a shiver along his spine. But the way the man hums and his voice hitches is still worth it, worth the small flush of tepid embarrassment at himself. 

So Dick brings his free hands fingers to his lips. Partially for something else to focus on and partially because he know's it drives Bruce' crazy. Licking at the tips and bringing his eyes back to computer. A strong flash of relief when he’s finally able to locate a glowing red dot to indicate where Bruce was watching from. Wonders if Bruce activated it for him. To give him something to look at and he focuses on it greedily. Imagining Bruce on the other end as he brings his fingers in and sucks. Barely muffled moans breaking around them as his hips start to thrust up into his hand.

Maybe he’d always been a bit of an exhibitionist. With the way it all seems to just push him further along, the sensations and motion, the noises it pulls from Bruce. It’s all that exists anymore. And he knows exactly what to do to get the strongest reaction out of his mentor. 

Dick can feel his toes curl and legs twitch and _oh god he’s so close,_ is about to make a mess when Bruce’s voice growls out again “Grip the base. You’re not allowed to cum yet.”

The whine he lets out is embarrassing in its obvious desperation and he’s panting, nearly hyperventilating because he was _so close_ and Bruce _knows_ it. But his hand obeys and this time, Dick can’t stop from crying out as Bruce keeps talking, a running commentary on how _good_ he looks for him, how proud Bruce is, how desperate and beautiful, _exposed and open, all for him._

Dick’s not sure when he started stroking himself again, can’t think clearly enough anymore. Or at all. But it’s four little words that finally push him over the edge. “ _My pretty little Robin._ ” And as wrong as it probably is, it’s that last word, that title that sends a shock through Dick’s system. Has him crying with his orgasm and hoping Bruce won’t be mad. 

After another moment, he can hear himself giving a breathy “Thank you”. Can feel how much he means it because Bruce let him cum this time, gave a delighted moan instead of angering. Bruce gave him this, gives him _everything._ And his brain is putty and chest heaving, limbs heavy he can feel the sticky sweat now, the cum splattered against his chest. Can only imagine the image he must make for Bruce, sprawled out and filthy in his chair. Bruce who he can still hear, a last groan and the telltale sound of the man cumming himself. Wishes he could have seen it, but settles instead on focusing all his attention to sinking the sounds of their breathing. Any way to feel close to him.

It was when Dick finally started to sit up, leg sliding off the armrest as he tried to work out a few kinks from the position that Bruce chuckled again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

It was almost phrased as a question. Enough that Dick knew he could easily object, but instead he laughed, realizing he wouldn’t. That when it came to Bruce and these sorts of extracurriculars of theirs, maybe he never would. No matter how strange.


End file.
